


Bath Time

by sociallychallengednerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, angels are like cats, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallychallengednerd/pseuds/sociallychallengednerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shameless fluff inspired by pollyplaytoy tumblr who, gave me the idea on an omegle chat. Castiel needs a bath, but who knew angels were like cats with water? Poor Dean. Pure crack and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> http://logs.omegle.com/ebd7471 Here is the Omegle log that inspired this whole thing.

"Dame it Cas! You need a bath!"

"Dean! No Dean! HELP!" Dean struggled with his arms around the angel as he squirmed kicking at Dean to let go, but the Hunter kept his hold.

"Cas! It's just water!" Suddenly there was a pair of large black wings trying to bat him away. Dean nearly lost his grip, but somehow he managed to haul the half frantic angel over his shoulder. Friggen angel! Who knew they were like fucking cats with water?

"A little help here Sammy?" The hunter shot a look at his little brother, who was sitting at the table, laptop open, wiping tears from his eyes as he laughed.

"Don't look at me, man. He's your boyfriend."

Dean grumbled a few choice words at his brother as he attempted to carry Castiel into the bathroom. He managed to latch onto the door frame and clung on tightly trying to pull away.

"Sam! Sam please! Help me!"

Dean gave a hard tug and pulled Cas away from the door shutting it behind them. He got to work on the task of tugging his own clothes off of Castiel's body. Finally Dean was able to drop the angel in the water. Castiel immediately made a dash to get out, but Dean stopped him. It took several minutes for Cas to calm down. He finally glared up at Dean with a murderous scowl, who simply ignored him dumping a cup of water over his head. The angel hunched his shoulder and resumed his glare, this time looking up through a veil of soggy dark hair that hung in his face. Dean had to stifle a chuckle. Angels. It was like giving a bath to a cat, with wing, a talking cat with wing, who was muttering under his breath darkly in a language definitely not human, and could probably smite you if you pissed him off enough.

Castiel, of course, spent the rest of the day scowling at Dean. He knew that Cas would have been out of there in a second, but he was unable to fly off with his wings still wet. So the angel was left to pout and sulk around the motel room scowling at his human. After an hour passes Castiel has moved on past trailing his eyes after Dean with a scowl, and onto ignoring him completely And because Dean Winchester is not a patient man he takes this for a good twenty minutes before giving in, because Castiel, literally, has the patience of an angel and could keep this up for half a century.

Dean walks over to Sam's bed pulling out his brother's duffel bag. It takes his a minute, but he finally finds what he's looking for. He pulls out the hair dryer that had been the source of much teasing, and plugs it into the wall. The cord in just long enough so that he could stand behind Cas, who was sitting at the end of the bed watching TV. Dean paused for a minute to take in how otherworldly beautiful the creature before him was. Sometimes Dean really couldn't believe his life. He had just given a bath to friggen Angel of the Lord in the middle of hunting a werewolf. Half the time he felt like he had been dropped into a bad TV drama.  
He flipped the switch on, and Castiel stood up so quickly dean was almost knocked back. His wings flared out to his sides making him look three times his size, and moments like this Dean could imagine the whole Chrysler building thing. Dean half expected the angel's wings to knock something over, but the decor remained intact.

Cas's eyes were wide as he shouted, "why is there hot air coming out if that thing!" Dean held up his hands in surrender quickly turning it off.

"It's a hair dryer. It'll dry your wings off faster." Sadi wings automatically folded down against Castiel's back protectively.

"That thing is not coming anywhere near my wings." Castiel half hiss.

"Fine." Dean grumbled tossing down the hair dyer. "Just fine." He grabbed his leather jacket ff the back of the chair pulling it on as he slammed the door behind him muttering about "friggen high maintenance angels".

Dean took his time on the walk to the dinner. He had forgotten the keys to the Impala in the room, and walking back in for the keys would just undermine him storming out. Dean sat there with his burger thinking that a petulant Cas was rather adorable. Okay really adorable. Besides Dean was pretty sure he knew a way to make bath time much more enjoyable for both of them. The hunter smiled to himself at the thought, and with that he waved the waitress over and ordered piece of pie to go.

About an hour had passed when Dean reached the parking lot of the motel. Baby was gone s Dean assumed Sam got a lead and went to check it. Dean opened the door shutting it behind him, and not a moment later was he being crowded by one dark-haired blued angel. He noticed with slight disappointment Castiel's wing had once again been put away.

"Dean, I-" Dean could see the apology on his lips so he cut him off holding up the bag.

"Pie?" And Cas smiled, one of those rare and absolutely radiant smiles. dean couldn't help smiling back.

"That would be nice."


End file.
